1. Field
Embodiments relate to a printed circuit board assembly capable of having a reduced size and a thinner thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers are increasingly demanding miniature light weight electronic products, which also have a high performance and multi functionality. More particularly, in regard to a mobile apparatus, lightweight, miniaturization and slimness of an electronic product are considered important factors.
As above, for the miniaturizing and the slimming of the electronic product, a technology capable of having a thinner thickness of a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) positioned at an inside of a product and a PCBA (Printed Circuit Board Assembly) having the PCB is required.
A WLP (Wafer Level Package) is one of the technologies capable of achieving the above purposes. WLP technology is capable of simultaneously processing many semiconductor chips in a wafer, thereby reducing manufacturing cost. In addition, since the area of the semiconductor chips represents the area of a package, the package is further miniaturized.
With respect to the WLP technology, in a case that a semiconductor chip is mounted on a conventional printed circuit board, a separate interposer or a wiring is needed for an electrical connection, which causes difficulty.
In addition, in regard to the conventional printed circuit board, embodying a fine pattern was limited.